Patricia's old secret
by JadeDuffield
Summary: Patricia has a little secret she wants to hide, but will Eddie find out?


Eddie's POV:

Where was yacker? She was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago so that we could walk to school together. That's it, I'm going upstairs. I walked upstairs and when I got to her room she wasn't there. Her phone was on the bed and it was flashing with a new message. I walked to her bed and looked at the message.

_Can't wait to see you later! :)_

What was that supposed to mean? I unlocked her phone and looked a the previous messages.

_Hey Pat, when do I get to see you again?_

_We can skype next week Josh. After Eddie and I go on a date we'll chat. _

_Do we have to wait that long? How about we talk today after school. :D_

_I can't. Eddie and I are doing homework together..._

_Okay, fine. How about tomorrow?_

_Homework :(_

_Pat, how much homework do you get? I really want to talk. Can't homework wait half an hour?_

_Fine...I'll make an exception for you. :)_

_Cool, ttyl._

_Wait, what did you think of the picture I sent you. You know that was us eight years ago, right?_

_Course I do Pat, you're wearing that cute dress Piper let you borrow. You know I loved that dress on you!_

_I hated that dress, would you stop rubbing it in? _

_Fine. I got to go anyways, bye Pat._

_K, see ya later Josh._

_Can't wait to see you later! :)_

Who is this guy? Why is he send my girlfriend these messages and why is she being so friendly with him? Right then, Patricia walked in.

"Hey Eddie. Let's go." She said not noticing I was holding her phone.

"Who is this guy?" I said holding her phone up, waiting for an explanation.

"First of all, what are you doing with my phone? Second of all, you don't need to know everything slimeball!"

"Who is this guy?" I repeated, louder.

"Nobody, can I have my phone back?"

"No, first tell me who he is!" I said yelling pretty loudly.

"Fine, keep my phone! I'm going to school without you!" Patricia yelled as she left the room.

Why can't she just tell me? It's not like she's cheating on me. Wait...Is she cheating on me? Ugh. I'm going to school.

Patricia's POV:

I can't just tell Eddie who Josh is. I can't tell him who Jason is either. Or at least was. Why is life so hard? Just then, I saw Eddie walk into the student lounge. Oh no. Now I'm gonna be interrogated again.

"Can you please tell me who Josh is? I just want to know. Is he like your ex or something?"

"No! I have never dated Josh in my life and I never will. Can you just forget about him and give me my phone back?"

"Yacker, you can even just say he's a friend if that's what he is. I'm you're boyfriend, I just want to know." Eddie said in a kind tone.

"Eddie, you won't understand. Josh is more than a friend, but not my boyfriend. I promise. I really don't want to explain the rest." I said worried he might want to know more.

"Okay, well–" He said before I cut him off.

"Just drop it, please."

Eddie's POV:

I had to know more! The suspense was killing me. What did Patricia mean by he's more than a friend, but not my boyfriend? Also, she said she didn't want to explain the rest. Maybe Joy knew something. They're best friends. Ya, I'm gonna go talk to Joy.

Joy's POV:

I sat there listening as Mara went on and on about how to get Jerome to like me even more at the next date we were going on. Mara should just know I know how to get Jerome to like me. By being me! At first, I was pretending to like Jerome and it wasn't working. After Mara had gone way to far by saying Jerome was the son of a thief, I had been me and Jerome liked it. God! "Just shut up" was the phrase I wanted to yell out. Then Eddie came holding a hoagie as big bigger than his face.

"Hey Joy. Could I borrow you for a second?" He said pulling me aside.

"What is it? Having trouble with Patricia is it?"

"Sort of. Do you know who Josh is?"

"Ya he's...Wait how do you know about Josh? Patricia tells nobody about him. Wait, if you know about Josh, you probably know about Jason too, right?"

"Whoa, now there's two of him? Who are these guys? Joy, please tell me!" Eddie said staring at me with puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no to.

"Fine...Before Patricia came here, she was in a gang. Josh, Jason, me, this girl named Jennifer, and were in it. Eddie, before I go on, you have to promise not to tell Patricia I said anything."

"Ya, I promise. Now go on!" He said with excitement.

"So, Jason was really close to her. She told him everything. One day, he got into a car accident and went to the hospital. The day before he had gone to the hospital, Patricia got mad at him for telling a major secret to all of the gang and had wished Jason died and left her alone. Patricia couldn't forgive herself for what had happened to Jason and went into depression. She–"

"Wait a minute. What was the secret he had told everyone and how close was she to him?"

"Ugh. He had told everyone who Patricia liked and Patricia was very, very close to Jason, but she could never like him. Now may I go on?"

"Ya." He said looking pretty relieved.

"Okay so where was I? Oh yeah, so Jason was in a coma and Patricia was crying her eyes out everyday for hours. Also, this was all before Patricia was a carefree, Sick Puppies loving girl. In fact, she was pretty normal. Anyways, when Jason got out of his coma, he called Patricia to apologize and she was so relieved he was okay. She automatically forgave him and they talked for hours that day. I think that was the happiest Patricia has ever been until you guys started dating. So, everything became fine and well, life went back to normal."

"That's it?" He said looking sad that the story was over.

"No. Would you like me to finish?" I said already knowing the answer.

He took a bit of his hoagie and shouted, "Of course!"

"So about three months later, Jason's dad went on drugs and his mom went into depression. Jason thought life was over because of all this and became an alcoholic at just thirteen years old. A month later, he attempted suicide. Well, he did it, but luckily didn't die. He went crazy. Now, Patricia keeps the two of them very close to her. She doesn't want to lose either of them. Years later, her parents sent her to boarding school and she assumed they were sending her away so she became who she is today. Does that explain everything Mr. Questions?"

"Wow. Yacker has been through a lot." Eddie said, finished with his large spaghetti sandwich.

"Go talk to her then, and if you mention my name, Eddie, I will personally kill you with one of Amber's shoes! Now go!"

"Okay, Ms. Pushy, I'm going."

Patricia's POV:

Eddie came with my phone. I thought of whether I should tell him about Josh and Jason.

"Okay Yacker, don't ask how I know, but I know about the gang, Jason's coma, how Jason is mentally ill, and I even know about your relationship with them is. You could have just told me."

"I know I could have Eddie, but I wouldn't be able to do it without breaking down. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You've been through a lot."

He set his lips on mine and I kissed back, knowing he loved me and I loved him back. After we stopped, I told him I knew I could trust him. He told me that it was true and that I could tell him anything, because he would be there for me. Just then, I realized I had fallen for him.


End file.
